My Chell
by Asiramx
Summary: My very first story in awhile, A brief moment of CarolinexCave and CarolinexDougRattmann. ENJOY  Warning: a very short story. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_"She's beautiful"_

_"She looks just like you Caroline"_

_"You're one lucky girl, Caroline"_

_"Congratulations, on your baby Caroline"_

Caroline thanked her visitors; she was rather pleased with the compliments she was receiving. She looked down at her baby girl and smiled at her. She was rather happy about having a baby, by looking at her child. It brings tears to her eyes. It gave her joy.

_Too bad she had to give her away._

Caroline had no time to take care of her child_,_ she had to work. Ever since Cave died; she was left responsible of Aperture and that will take up most of her time. At first she said no, but the staff kept pressuring her to say yes, she reluctantly did_. _She really wanted to keep her, but she couldn't. Caroline couldn't give her baby the attention she needed. Sure she will pop up once in a while, but that's all she can do_._

Later, all her guests but one left. Caroline looked at her guest and then back at her child, her daughter was wrapped in a bundle of blankets she was sleeping soundly, and she had her mother's tan skin and her mother's beautiful brown hair_. _

Caroline looked back at her guest.

"Doug, promise me you will take care of my child"

Doug gave her a reassuring smile, "I promise, Caroline. You don't need to worry"

Doug was one of Caroline close friends, he was always by her side when she needs help. Always supporting her, always there when Cave wasn't around, Rumor has it that those two are in a relationship, but Cave would always dismiss it.

Caroline hesitated before handing her baby over to Doug; tears came out of her eyes. Soon enough she started to cry. She didn't want to do this; she didn't want to give her child up. But Caroline knew she's in good arms.

"Don't cry, Caroline. It's going to be alright"

Caroline sniffed, "Thank you, Doug"

"So, what are you going to name her?"

Caroline looked at her daughter one last time and smiled.

"Chell"

* * *

><p><strong>Link-Kara's Note: This is my very first story, This is my version of what happened to Chell and how she got adopted. I know that Chell is the daughter of a scientist. But I decide to twist it up alittle.<strong>

**I apologize for any errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Link-Kara's Note:** Yes, I have Chell talk, Deal with it. It's my version of what happened. Thanks for the reviews everybody ^^.

* * *

><p>"Chell? Where are you?"<p>

Doug Rattman has been searching for Chell for hours, the last time he saw Chell; she was in the nursery playing with the other Aperture kids, which is rather rare for her to do. But she has been progressing well, interacting with the kids a lot more.

Doug sighed, "Chell, this isn't funny, Where are you?"

Doug tried to keep calm, she would turn up. She would always turn up; Chell would always come out of her hiding and giggle at him, she found it funny. But Doug didn't find it funny, he would always scold her.

A little girl with pigtails and an orange dress came out of her hiding spot, her smile grew wide when she saw Doug coming her way.

Doug stopped and panted, "Chell... There you are..."

"You found me Daddy!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your Dad-"

Doug stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Chell smile more, Chell hadn't smile like that for some time; Doug sighs and brings Chell close to him.

"You scared me, Chell"

Chell looks up to Doug and grins at him, she would always love to hide from Doug. She would get excited when Doug would come and find her, the other scientists would always lose their patience with her; scream at her when she would hide from them. In the end she would end up crying and Doug would have to come to her rescue...

Doug chuckled at her, "Oh Chell, what am I going to do with you?"

"Can I see mommy today?"

Doug looked down at her; he gives her a sad look and shakes his head.

"Not today, Chell"

Chell smile went to a frown, she became rather upset quickly. She slowly let go of Doug.

"I'm sorry, Chell. I know how much you want to see your mother... "

Chell, now 5 has not seen her mother since she was 2; Caroline would always come and see her. She would deliver presents to her daughter, Chell would always adore the presents that her mother gave her. A lot of the kids in her nursery were jealous of her.

"Its okay, Daddy"

Doug cannot stand to see Chell this way, He picked her up and nuzzled in attempt to cheer her up, But it wasn't working once she was upset she would stay that way, Doug had not seen Caroline in years, the last time he saw her is when she was being dragged out of her office by scientists, her brain was to be transferred into a computer, he tried to stop them but it was too late. Doug had never told Chell about what had happened to Caroline and he never will...

"Come on, Chell. Let's go to your room".

Chell rubbed her eyes, "When am I going to see mommy again?"

Doug gave her a smile...

"Soon"


End file.
